Unified army
The Unified army is a vast interstellar army that serves and protects the many worlds of Unified space itself and is the first and foremost fighting force deployed by Unified space itself. The Unified army draws from thousands of worlds and makes use of many hundreds of millions personnel all of which serve a purpose that is crucial to how the Unified army operates in it's theaters of war. The Unified army is primarily composed of 12 Dominion armies, all of which have a great variety of forces and numbers to draw from in order to attain the greatest level of tactical flexibility. And while the the Dominion armies are technically divided as such, the Dominion armies are mostly divided into Overwatch armies who are immense groups of troopers that range in size and are sent to watch over or police certain sections of space to which they are assigned. The Overwatch armies are also by extension mostly self contained, with their own guild worlds and chain of command within each though they all still answer to the authority of the Dominion generals and the 3rd Overlord of war. The Unified army also is the only other armed force of Unified space that makes use of it's alien allies, most notably the Saguures, Hunndjowa, '''and the '''Chervara, '''the other being the '''Unified navy. '''These particular xeno's are put into their own special squads and are classified with the multitude of specialist squads utilized by the Unified army. Command and battle structure High command The Unified army is primarily preceded over by the '''3rd Overlord of war who issues the primary executive orders of command to the second tier of command, the Dominion Generals. The Dominion Generals whilst also having their own Overwatch armies are also largely inactive due to the status of most Overwatch armies being self contained and self-sufficient forces. Which due to the immense and unknowable size of the Unified army is deemed necessary in order to better direct this massive force. The second in command to the Dominion Generals who are those that command an indistinct number of Overwatch armies(sometimes permanently or temporarily) is a Grand Marshal, who is often appointed from a colonel of certain exemplary service. Sub command and Ranks As the distinction of the Overwatch armies and their organization is primarily cultural, in some cases there are ranks that are not standardized in the more traditional Overwatch army forces. Examples of this include the Witch doctor of the Bouzakei troopers, '''who takes the place of the much more common '''Field medic. '''However, the integral structure of most all Overwatch armies is similar enough to ensure a degree of consistency among them all. In order of the highest to lowest in terms of rank within an Overwatch army are(on a standardized level) as follows. Colonel- the highest rank within an Overwatch army, of which there is only 1 within any given army itself Major- The 2nd in command of an Overwatch army Lieutenant- 3rd in command of an Overwatch army Sub-lieutenant- The 2nd hand to an Overwatch armies lieutenant that preforms many of the same duties at a lesser level... Tactical Sergeant- The officer put in command of a tactical/specialist squad Sergeant- The rank of Officer in command of a squad Corporal- The 2nd in command of any particular squad they are assigned too Watch Officer- An unofficial rank within a Overwatch army that is given to those of an invariably stronger will than those that they fight alongside and is tasked with helping to maintain discipline within a squad or larger force, and can even declare other officers unfit for duty if they see fit. Watch army Trooper- The grunts and main bulk of an Overwatch armies fighting force and the rank occupied by all new recruits. Recruitment The recruitment of the Unified army varies on a regional basis due to their place in Unified space itself, with more "quiet" regions hosting a relatively small stock of soldiers while areas such as the infamous '''Hell gate gather millions of troops on an almost weekly basis. These worlds( even those within the holy 1st Dominion), are forced to conscript a certain number of soldiers based upon their position and population. Many of those that go to the Unified army do so unwillingly though volunteer recruits do exist though not exactly in numbers Unified officials are willing to admit. Even though on most every world save those on the rim of the galaxy in the far Out reaches the amount of propaganda displayed on the behalf of the UA is for the most part everywhere though it is not always effective. Penance soldiers Also, many in the UA's ranks are Penance soldiers '''who serve either because of the sins of their personnel lives or because of the ones of their families, cities, or even entire planets that have attempted to usurp the rule of the '''Overlords in some way. And unlike their Sin squad counterparts they have a reputation as expendable grunts who are sent in their millions to fight in the most dangerous battlefields imaginable so they can distract the enemy while the more proficient among them achieve their primary objective. It is also worth noting that even those that join the Unified army by choice often suffer the same fate as their sinful comrades. Guild Munitions Council(GMC) The Guild Munitions council is the medium by which the Unified army as well as the Unified Navy is supplied with it's equipment and arms with which it uses to combat it's foes. The Guild Munitions council is one of the 3 governing bodies that monitors the distribution of arms and armor and is on the lowest end of that chain, with the second being the Institute of Tactical armaments '''and the third being the '''Overlords Regents. However, being the largest of the 3 by a vast margin, the GMC is thought to have a great deal of power when it comes to the rationing of any measure of equipment, even if the rulings of the ITA and the Overlords Regents technically over-rights their authority and control most of the more specialist technology. The Guild Munitions council is a membership of Guilds and Guild worlds that agrees to produce and supply the Unified armed forces with whatever arms they may need. The War engineers of the Unified army(even those among the Hunndjowa) are also all taught and trained by the GMC's engineering academies which are based upon the Guild worlds themselves as well, such as Bashiar '''and '''Castanor. Weapons and equipment Wardog- The most widespread weapon used by the Unified army, and one of the most common armaments utilized by the population of Unified space as a whole. The Wardog utilizes a solid shot 50 cal. "Muta round" that allows multiple modes of conduct for the projectile. As well as having more traditional modes of fire also. It also comes standard with a strong and trusty bayonet on most versions. Huntsmen- A longer barreled and more accurate version of the Wardog used mainly by fast moving scouts and the special Huntsmen squads for which it is named. It is utilized in place of a longer length Bloodhound most of the time and uses an integrated silencer which is also part of the barrel. The Huntsmen also uses nontransparent muta rounds in order to better increase it's stealth capabilities which also makes it popular among stealth and infiltration groups. Bulldog- A large mounted weapon used by fortifier squads that enjoys an immense rate of fire and carries a 400 strong compliment of 20mm muta rounds that can tear apart light infantry, provide suppressing fire, and provide better defensive capabilities to strategically strong encampments. Sometimes the Bulldog is even wielded by lone Saguures who handle the massive cannon as easily as a trooper wields their rifle. Warsaw- The Bulldogs smaller counterpart that can be wielded by a single trooper. The Warsaw has a large magazine of Muta rounds that can be let loose at a comfortable rate 800 RPM. The Warsaw enjoys the same range of ammo types that can be used by the War dog and is a standard deployment weapon for all combat effective squads. Bloodhound- The standard issue sniper rifle used by the Unified army which is also a very common sight on the battlefield though it is only deployed when the situation requires it and unlike many other weapons is only used by individual snipers. The Bloodhound also often mounts a suppressor, though this is not a requirement and commonly makes use of denser versions of Muta rounds. Rail magnum- The Rail magnum is the standard Unified army sidearm and utilizes much of the same tech as in the larger Wardog though on a smaller less destructive scale. The caliber of the rail magnum is what is today utilized in the American Deagle though it more resembles a thick slug than a bullet. Obliterator cannon-The Obliterator cannon is the main anti-material weapon used by the Unified army. The Obliterator fires a large standard 25mm "Concussion" round that can easily decimate many enemies due to it's ability to punch through most all kinds of less advanced armor. Due to the size of the round not many can be held in a single mag and is the explosive shock of the round means that it cannot be fired in close proximity to the user or friendly units. Scatter cannon- A general term used to describe weapons that fire a spread of many small destructive projectiles. Though it most often refers to the guns used by the Unified army which fire a multitude of super heated near molten pellets launched out of the weapon at a rate that breaks the sound barrier, which allow the pellets to dig into the enemies armor and or flesh. Particularly good against fleshier or lightly armored opponents. Fletchet cannon- A scatter cannon variant that fires walls of super sharp fletchets propelled at the speed of sound. Once inside their targets, the fletchets explode into many tiny fragments of shrapnel that wreak havoc on an enemies innards. Very effective against lightly armored opponents or even vehicles if at a suitable enough range. Incinerator cannon- A specially designed scatter cannon that was made to slay the Moride menace. The incinerator does not expel average flames and burns off of engineered carocidre gas that even on it's own can completely liquefy organic matter. But when put to the flame proves even more effective, combing searing heat with flesh melting chemicals. Thankfully however the gas becomes harmless when it becomes smoke. Volatile cannon- The Volatile cannon is a rarer version of the scatter cannon that fires thick acidic liquid chemicals at it's targets which is powerful enough to melt through flesh and armor with equal ease. Unfortunately this also makes the Volatile the least deployed weapon in the Unified armies arsenal due to it's common tendency to inflict accidental friendly fire often as well as the grotesque amounts of collateral damage it can cause. Fast-fire cannon- Any one of the Scatter guns variants that has a fully automatic rate of fire, this obviously does not apply to weapons such as the Volatile and the Incinerator. Ballista- The Ballista is a large cylindrical tube shaped weapon with several large batteries along it's side and is often loaded with cartridges of depleted uranium, which are supercharged and launched with deadly precision at their targets. And while the Ballista is designed to be usable and fired by unmodified Unified army soldiers it is still a rather large weapon by modern standards(about the length of a 50 caliber sniper rifle). Mainly used by specialists tasked with destroying or disabling heavily armored targets or even light to medium armored vehicles if the needs arises. Bull snout- The half length version of the Ballista that holds more projectiles and has a greater rate of fire, though the RPM is still very low. The shorter length of the barrel somewhat diminishes it's anti-armor abilities and is mainly used on lighter enemy recon units though it is also more common than the Ballista. Striker- The heavier vehicle mounted version of the Ballista that is very common on tanks and many heavy to light vehicles. The Striker is also commonly used as a stationary mounted emplacement in order to better defend any given area. The Striker has a longer length barrel than the standard Ballista and is to unwieldy even for most Saguures due to it's bulk and recoil. Bastard gun- Any number of weapons cobbled together from pieces of existing tech or repaired haphazardly whilst in the field. The function and use of these weapons varies greatly as no 2 are ever the same. But can range from high explosive launchers to standard assault rifes. However they are almost universally a lesser version of the weapon they represent and are mostly found in the outreaches or even in some poorer Unified army forces. Kinetic rod launcher- The equivalent to modern rocket launchers, these long weapons more resemble over sized anti-material rifles than rocket propelled weaponry. They fire a long miniature tungsten rod that explodes with immense destructive force, often embedding itself into the ground before exploding and creating great craters on the battlefield. Very useful for destroying enemy armor and large swaths of infantry. Heavy rod launcher- The multi-barreled, much larger version mounted as a secondary weapon on the sides of tanks or other vehicles, most notably the Drunlou besieger. The Heavy rod launcher more or less full-fills the same role as it's smaller counterpart except on a grander, more destructive scale. Grenade launcher- Multi-barreled ballistic weapon that fires lock grenades that latch onto their targets by utilizing their powerful gravimetric field, the grenades also explode on contact.The Weapon is most often about 2/3rds the length of an average assault rifle and can fire many different variants of launched grenades. Often used to break up enemy fortified positions and destroying enemy lines, the various kinds of grenades allow the weapon to have many other functions as well. Fast fire grenade launcher- A lengthier variant of the standard Grenade launcher that sports a larger magazine and a triple barrel design. The Fast fire as the name implies has a much higher fully automatic fire rate which makes it the main weapon of choice for anti-infantry squads. It also can use the same range of Grenade types as it's more common cousin. Heavy Fast fire/Heavy Grenade launcher- The Heavy weapon squad variants of the Grenade launcher that is used in a similar way as to the Bulldog except it is more commonly used as a defensive weapon due to it's more unwieldy nature though it's offensive bunker busting talents are put to good use. Slayer Grenade launcher- The larger caliber grenade launcher mounted to vehicles. The Slayer due to it's size is also able to contain an adjustable fire rate for more accurate target accusation. The Slayer also has a quad-barrel design and multiple ammo ports which allow the Slayer to launch several different grenade types at once. Armor types Castanian armor- '''The absolute base iconic armor of the Unified army trooper, it contains very basic ballistic weave flexible fabric and shock absorbent solid carbon plate armor on the chest, arms, neck and legs. The suits also contain a very basic fully enclosed helm that allows a basic spectrum of sight and slight increases to hearing and smell senses. This armor was designed, tested, and originally manufactured on '''Castanor, but today is manufactured by most every guild world. Unified marines The Unified marines are the spear headers for many Unified army forces and engagements. They of the noble blood and specially trained on the world of Remalus, where they gain their formidable skills in combat. The Unified marines prime goal is to strike the enemy first and soften up their opponents holdings before the hammer of the Unified army strikes a killing blow. Different specialist companies do this in different ways however their common aim is always the same. The Unified marines are a standard deployment among many of the Overwatch armies to do this, however lesser or poorer Overwatch armies do not often have access to these elite warriors and they are often only reserved for the more established Unified army forces. They are often seen by many Unified army soldiers as snobbs and glory hounds, primarily due to their first to strike last to withdraw mentality and their status as coming from wealthy families. Standard units and squads Field Medic-''' 'Heavy weapon squad-' 'Grenadiers-' '''Active combat infiltrator squads(ACIS) Snipers-''' 'Sharp shooter squads-' 'Standard bearing squads-' 'Point squads-' 'Special weapon operators-' 'War engineers-' 'Pyschic seers-' 'Armor and vehicle crews-' 'Elite squads-' Specialist units and squads Within the Unified army are several units and groups of individuals(normally organized into squads) whose purpose on the battlefield is highly specialized, and while they still technically answer to those higher on the chain of command they also in some ways fall out of it and are not included in the standard army structure. They are often commanded by either '''Tactical sergeants '''or whichever member of the squad is considered their leader. '''Sin squads The Sin squads of the Unified army are some of the most deadly and effective units on the battle field, whose military precision and outlaw ruthlessness have proven them to be some of the most effective soldiers the Unified army can field. The members of the Sin squads themselves are reconstituted criminals from the most vile and ruthless criminal syndicates and underworlds. Of course only the most infamous criminals are chosen to be part of the Sin squads once in custody, and since most of them refuse they end up just being put down anyway. Those who do join however, are given limited biological and cybernetic enhancements to turn them into living killing machines whose reputation in battle makes them a force to be reckoned. There is no formal hierarchy within the Sin squads themselves as they are normally saddled with Unified War companies and are put under the command of someone considered the leader within the Sin squad or a particularly ruthless Tactical sergeant . The Sin squads are considered to be some of the most diverse and flexible fighting forces there are, though they are often seen riding their famous modified War ravens into battle though a few select heavy armor groups do exist. The armor of the Sin squads is a more advanced variant of the standard issue armor worn by the average Unified army soldiers, with several key differences that include the suit being fully enclosed and having a smooth helmet that can easily survive in a vacuum. The Sin squads suits are also painted jet black with dark red highlights and since much of the sin squads equipment is customized by themselves, it is not uncommon to see a crude skull painted on their helms. The Sin squads are painted this way mainly as a way to distinguish themselves on the battlefield and to appear especially intimidating to all their more human foes...The Sin squads reputation along with being incredibly efficient is also rife with examples of brash action, hotheadedness, and most characteristically unpredictability that comes from their criminal backgrounds. These traits both serve as part of the Sin squads image and also as a black mark for many officers as they are also widely known for their anti authoritarian ways and disregard for command of any kind, despite this the members of the Sin squads have remained loyal(for the most part).. Xeno squads The Xeno squads are perhaps the most iconic part of the Unified armies troop roster as their abilities in combat and roles they serve have made them a routine deployment in most-if not all engagements fought by the Unified army. The 3 primary races and roles among the Xeno squads are the Saguures, whose affinity for heavy weapons has proved to be a blessing for for their human allies but become particularly bad luck should they not be on your side. The Saguures are thought to be the one of the most useful of all the Xeno squads, as their handling of heavy weapons when either the Omniguard or the Universal defenders could not be reach have been a saving grace for many serving alongside them. Xeno squads are also home to the stout Hunndjowa, who in place of their decimated home world have called the bastions of science and invention the Guild worlds home. This allows most Hunndjowa to serve as war engineers who are most often paired with vehicle squads and operators. Though many among the Hunndjowa use their small frames to their advantage as scouts or to sabotage enemy equipment by sneaking behind the front lines. This has earned them the nickname "Gremlins" among many which the Hunndjowa themselves take no offence, as their affinity for technology has become their defining trait. The last and most mysterious of the 3 primary races that serve in Xeno squads are the stealthy insectoid humanoids known as the Chervara. '''The Chervara are viewed with suspicion by many due to their tendency not to mingle with those outside their race and even outright insubordination if they are forced to follow those they do not trust(which is pretty much all who are not Chervara themselves). However the Chervara's combat conduct has proven them a valuable asset, as their light but strong bodies allow for the stealthy removal of targets and have named them as prime infiltration units and assassins. The deployments of the Chervara are however rarer than the others as their complete distrust for all not among them has lead to several clashes in the past. '''Ripper squads Ripper squads are specialist and especially suicidal squads that make heavy use of light armor and melee weapons like the Force sword and Plasma claws. The Ripper squads are primarily made up of Saguures-most of which are volunteers and somewhat unstable human soldiers who relish in tearing their enemies limb from limb. The Ripper squads themselves are a somewhat uncommon deployment among the Unified army and are only used either when they are available for use or when the enemies line needs to be broken through. The human assets of the Ripper squads are considered disposable assets however their Saguuran counterparts who survive far more often are thought of as valued CQC combatants. Despite this many within the Ripper squads do not survive their first battles, with the only exception being the renowned and famous Chaurus squad. Huntsmen squads The Huntsmen squads are groups of units that make large use of Geno beasts , and use them as allies, trackers, and scouts on the field of war. The Huntsmen squads are often composed of those from the outer reach colonies, especially more feral and untamed worlds where hunting and living off the land is an essential part of life. The Huntsmen squads are also on occasion joined by the more feral Hunndjowa scouts, though this is somewhat rare in comparison to their presence in other units. The Huntsmen squads equipment is often standard for Unified army soldiers, save that their armor is somewhat more ornate as it is often decorated with teeth, claws, or other tokens from their past kills. And that they make special use of long rang rifles, so much so that the weapon they used was especially developed and named for them, the "Huntsmen DMR". They are thought of by most Unified army soldiers as ragtag, unprofessional, and dirty, though few would say such a thing to their faces. Vehicles The Unified army has the ability to field some the the highest quality and destructive heavy war machines in Unified space. Most all of which originate from the hives of invention, the Guild worlds. The Unified army also has the widest range of vehicles available to them of any branch of Unified spaces armed forces. This also means that the number of vehicles they can field is incredibly diverse and can suit almost every combat need. Heavy armor Bashiar Hover tank This tank is the main battle tank employed by the Unified army. This is mainly due to its heavily institutionalized design and well understood anti-grav technology. It is also known that since the Bashiar (as the name implies) has no actual contact with the ground that makes it the ultimate all-terrain vehicle. The Bashiar also makes use of its heavily employed anti-gravitational tech to propel and rotate its gun turrets which is another factor in its durability and wide accessibility. The most common and widely used variant of the Bashiar is the Valiant, the standard factory version without any major modifications. The average Valiant resembles something of a more advanced american Abrams tank however is much thicker in terms of armor and includes small versions of jet engines on the back, sides, and front. The back end of the tank also the thickest part, as it contains the miniature nuclear reactor that powers the whole machine, which in this age is a very well understood form of tech and can be easily maintained and repaired by the average mechanic. The armor of the Valiant(which is the standard benchmark for all other variants) is on standard between a range of 8 to 24 inches of super reactive Bashian plate which can deflect most all small arms and withstand a great amount of punishment. The Valiant can mount 3 standard heavy weapons on it's hull, 2 on the sides and 1 on the top. The mounts in question resemble large black disks which emit anti-grav fields of their own upon which the weapons are mounted and switched out due to the tactical situation. The Valiant as well as several other Bashiar variants are painted the dark green tiger strip camo that is worn standard by the rest of the Unified army. The Valiants are also almost always piloted by only 3, the psychic spotter, the gunner, and the pilot. The pilot obviously guides the vehicle, the psychic spotter is for detecting encroaching or cloaked units, and the gunner manages the weapons or if needs be uses them manually. The Tanks crew is also paired with an AI unit that manages many of the more auxiliary functions and can help to warn the crew of possible dangers they may have missed. The Bashiar hover tank also has many very different variants which are listed below. Storm knight The Storm knight is the most popular non-valiant variant of the Bashiar due to it's versatility and dependability. The Storm knight is often considered to be the most effective and awarded piece of heavy armor that can be fielded, which is mainly because of it's somewhat simplified design compared to many other variants and even the Valiant which means that technically difficulties with the Storm knight rarely ever happen and repairing them is even easier. The other reason the Storm knight is highly praised is due to the protection it offers whilst still maintaining the standard of mobility and speed of the Bashiar mainly due to the extra powerful anti-gravitic plates as well as the thrust jets that allow it's side to side movement. Spitfire The Spitfire is well known for its hit and run assaults on enemy positions and is the swiftest non-fast attack vehicle that can still be classified as heavy armor. However, its superior speed and fire rate are employed at the cost of armor and is considered flimsy in comparison to different variants of the Bashiar. It’s speed(clocked at 643 km or 400 mph) also makes the Spitfire difficult to handle for even experienced pilots and has been known to lock up at maximum speed(albeit this happens rarely). The Spitfire is also known for firing specialized 2 stages “Damocles” shells that can deliver immense explosive capabilities, the Spitfire is also commonly fitted with a Kamaka gauss cannon which increases projectile speed and penetration, at the cost of fire rate. Dune stalker A unique variant of the Bashiar developed by the inhabitants of the sandy moon of Kilkatar. The Dune stalker earned its name when it was deployed in the Xon’sei campaign on the planet Yuroden in a place know known as the Blood expanse. Needless to say the superb agility, maneuverability, and speed on the battlefield combined with the skill of the Kilkatar raiders proved devastating to the invading Cyrions and requests for the unique variant of the Bashiar were plentiful afterwards. As previously mentioned the strengths of the Dune stalker lie in its agility on the battlefield whilst still retaining the armaments found on the standard Valiant. This is due in part to the next generation thrust and anti-gravity tech that is used on the Dune stalker as well as the experimental super-reactive nanite armor. This provides an advanced level of protection but since this tech is still technically in its prototyping phase it makes it dangerously unpredictable not to mention the common malfunctions associated with its power source which fluctuates often. These technical draw backs have limited the deploy rates of the Dune stalker, but despite these the Dune stalker is swiftly catching up with the spitfire and the storm knight in terms of unique variant deployments. Fellhound This variant of the Bashiar is an uncommon but not unheard of sight on the battlefields and is set apart from the rest due to its unpredictable short distance jump capabilities, which allows it to warp to certain close positions on the battlefield. The Fell hound’s armaments are standard for most Bashiar tanks and its appearance is not dissimilar though it is entirely painted in black to signify it’s capabilities to its allies. Though the Fell hound’s tactical advantages are absolute, it is a vehicle that is not often requested. Mainly due to the fact the crews operating these vehicles often appear unhinged and a danger to their allies (the reason for this is unknown) and it is not a rare fate for a Fell hound to simply disappear during a jump and never be seen again. Minotaur This specific variant of the Bashiar, nicknamed “suicide rams”, is a unique form of the Bashiar due to its allotment of armor, being obscenely thick in the front but flimsier in the back, that is because the sole function of the Minotaur is to form a front line offensive and push against the enemy’s front. This makes the Minotaur a heavily deployed and expendable commodity, often equipped with somewhat primitive but effective high explosive shells. Though the Minotaur works best with others of its kind, its role on the battlefield is universally known and is more than naught used as cannon fodder or as an escort for more tactically sensitive vehicles like Fell hounds, spitfires, and Dune stalkers. Hyperion the Hyperion is an infamous variant of the Bashiar on the battlefield due to its destructive capabilities. The Hyperion functions as a kind of shorter range artillery piece, capable of launching volleys of highly destructive sun fire rounds over long distances. The sun fire rounds act in a similar way to modern day white phosphorus albeit incredibly more lethal to even heavily armored units. The Hyperion is equipped with 3 special barrels that allow it to fire multiple volleys at once, due to its status as moving artillery the Hyperion has little to no defensive from close range attackers. Except for at least 5 auto cannons on either side of the Hyperion, these can be used manually Cerberus The Cerberus is so named because it often takes up a defensive or guard positions around tactically strong locations, making excellent use of its dragon-fire anti infantry cannons. The dragon-fire in question is a devastating weapon, capable of firing immense quantities of Shredder rounds in seconds and reducing infantry squads to piles of gore in equally as much time. For specific stats, the dragon-fire can let lose rounds at a comfortable rate of 8’000 rpm. Due to its defensive role the Cerberus is also a very heavily armored variant of the Bashiar and as such moves very slowly. The Cerberus also has the dual function of being able to dig itself into the ground and become a nigh unmovable bunker. The Cerberus is a common deployment on the battlefields but not as much as the Storm knight or the Minotaur due to the dragon-fire cannon taking the place of a standard Bashiar cannon, which makes it less effective against other heavily armored targets. Though it still has a place on the battlefield as one of best defensive and anti-infantry weapons that can be fielded. Drunlou hover tank ' Unlike the Bashiar, the Drunlou hover tanks are not a common sight on the battlefields and are only employed on mass when they are needed. The Drunlou differ from the Bashiar hover tanks in the fact that they are much larger, far more heavily armored and carry a considerably larger and heavier payload of munitions( the tanks do however have the same cadre of operators and still utilizes a nuclear reactor and Pascilane powered thrusters).The Drunlou can also deploy a compliment of hovering drone guard to aid them if they are in danger and often destroy landmines or incoming projectiles. The Drunlou as well as having several drawbacks also share in the benefits of being a hover tank and can traverse terrain much more efficiently than any true terrestrial vehicles. The Drunlou also provide a greater range of on board weaponry, such as nuclear shells, gauss cannons, and can field a wide range of ammunition types, including high explosive scatter rounds. '''Drunlou besieger ' The Drunlou besieger is the most common variant of the Durnlou deployed and has been given the nickname "Earth shaker" by Unified army soldiers due to the concussive shock that occurs when the weapons main cannon is fired. The main cannon in question and the most notable part of the besieger, the '''Kraken guass cannon, which fires a devastating nuclear Apocalypse shell, which can obliterate immense tracks of land and completely decimate large targets if used in it's more concentrated state. The other prolific traits of the Besieger is it's large Ignator cannons, '''which fires meter long '''Hell rods which explode in grand destructive Pascilane fire balls which can incinerate legions of infantry. The Drone guard deployed by the Besieger are also equipped with grenade launchers in the unlikely case that any enemy infantry are able to get close.